icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dan Maloney
Dan Maloney (born September 24, 1950, Barrie, Ontario) is a former left winger in the NHL and former NHL coach. Drafted 14th overall by the Chicago Black Hawks in the 1970 NHL Amateur Draft, Maloney played two seasons for the Blackhawks and later played for the Los Angeles Kings, Detroit Red Wings and Toronto Maple Leafs tallying 192 goals, 259 assists and 451 points in 737 games over the course of his playing career. Upon retiring as a player he was offered an assistant coach position with the Toronto Maple Leafs in 1982, and promoted to head coach in 1984. He coached 2 seasons with the Leafs, then coached 3 more years as head coach of the Winnipeg Jets. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1967-68 Markham Seal-A-Wax MJBHL 0 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1968-69 London Knights OHA 53 12 28 40 62 -- -- -- -- -- 1969-70 London Knights OHA 54 31 35 66 232 -- -- -- -- -- 1970-71 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 74 12 14 26 174 10 0 1 1 8 1971-72 Dallas Black Hawks CHL 72 25 45 70 161 12 4 5 9 44 1972-73 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 57 13 17 30 63 -- -- -- -- -- 1972-73 Los Angeles Kings NHL 14 4 7 11 18 -- -- -- -- -- 1973-74 Los Angeles Kings NHL 65 15 17 32 113 5 0 0 0 2 1974-75 Los Angeles Kings NHL 80 27 39 66 165 3 0 0 0 2 1975-76 Detroit Red Wings NHL 77 27 39 66 203 -- -- -- -- -- 1976-77 Detroit Red Wings NHL 34 13 13 26 64 -- -- -- -- -- 1977-78 Detroit Red Wings NHL 66 16 29 45 151 -- -- -- -- -- 1977-78 Toronto Maple Leafs NHL 13 3 4 7 25 13 1 3 4 17 1978-79 Toronto Maple Leafs NHL 77 17 36 53 157 6 3 3 6 2 1979-80 Toronto Maple Leafs NHL 71 17 16 33 102 -- -- -- -- -- 1980-81 Toronto Maple Leafs NHL 65 20 21 41 183 3 0 0 0 4 1981-82 Toronto Maple Leafs NHL 44 8 7 15 71 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 737 192 259 451 1489 40 4 7 11 35 Coaching statistics Season Team Lge Type GP W L T OTL Pct Result 1982-83 Toronto Maple Leafs NHL Assistant Coach 1983-84 Toronto Maple Leafs NHL Assistant Coach 1984-85 Toronto Maple Leafs NHL Head Coach 80 20 52 8 0 0.300 Out of Playoffs 1985-86 Toronto Maple Leafs NHL Head Coach 80 25 48 7 0 0.356 Lost in round 2 1986-87 Winnipeg Jets NHL Head Coach 80 40 32 8 0 0.550 Lost in round 2 1987-88 Winnipeg Jets NHL Head Coach 80 33 36 11 0 0.481 Lost in round 1 1988-89 Winnipeg Jets NHL Head Coach 52 18 25 9 0 0.433 1992-93 New York Rangers NHL Assistant Coach External links * Category:Born in 1950 Maloney, Dan Maloney, Dan Maloney, Dan Maloney, Dan Maloney, Dan Maloney, Dan Category:Canadian ice hockey players Maloney, Dan Maloney, Dan